Twelve Tales of Holidays
by faded harmony
Summary: From the crackling fires of newspapers and soda cans, to the cheery sing-a-longs and the bitter hot chocolate outside, everyone celebrates Christmas in their own special way. Christmas challenge from anon. Twelve days of heartwarming, heartmelting, feels-inducing and asdfghjkl'ing every day until Christmas. My present to you. Happy Holidays!
1. Day One: Luke Castellan

Title: Twelve Tales of Holidays

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan

Dedication: The wonderful anon who told me to write something holiday-spectacular. Well, here's a whole bunch instead.

Author note: I don't really focus on a time period in any of these. In the first here, I do it pre-PJO so I can kinda stick with it. I'm not sure where it will go from here, but here you go. Enjoy! -

- Also, I meant to post this on the 13th but I lost track of time so I never got to finish it. Will try to finish by Christmas, with the last to be posted on Christmas morning. Extra treat for you guys! :D

**x.x**

**DAY ONE:**  
**LUKE CASTELLAN**

_"On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me/a partridge in a pear tree."_  
- Twelve Days of Christmas

"There's nothing better than the holidays," Thalia would grumble to him every time that Christmas season rolled around. "Except maybe everything."

* * *

Luke never understood why Thalia was so adamant to hating Christmas. They were a team, and he liked her (a lot), but that never included getting close under a fire of old newspapers and aluminum cans, or sharing stories of Christmas or why they ran away. They were just a team. A team. Partners working together to stay alive. A team.

That was, until they found a new addition to their lonely duo pair. Fragile and small and innocent, Annabeth was adamant of celebrating Christmas even when they didn't want to. Childlike and yet also wiser than both of them, this seven year old still wanted Christmas as much as the next guy. For such a young spirit, she was clever and noble, and Luke admired her spirit. She was also stubborn, and maybe even too much for her own good. With knowing her like that, somehow he wasn't surprised when he woke up one morning to find Annabeth jumping up and down on his and Thalia's sleeping bags (which had conveniently moved closer to each other during the night) and screaming "It's Christmas, it's Christmas, wake up wake up!" over and over again.

Luke rubbed his eyes and saw Annabeth was still in her footie pajamas (the cute green froggy ones that had holes under the feet) and was leaping around the tiny campsite exclaiming "Christmas! Christmas!" a million times over.

Thalia, who refused to get out of her sleeping bag, zipped the top closed and held a pillow over her head to ignore the seven year old rant about the holidays.

After a few more moments of "CHRISTMAS! _WAKE UP LUKE-Y!_ _WAKE UP THALIAAAA!_" Luke finally rolled out of his sleeping bag, putting on his sneakers and going to chase her down. When he finally caught her, he picked her up and tickled her stomach, while she giggled and fought with him and tried to tickle him back.

After she calmed down, she looked up at Luke with her wide grey eyes that were sparkling with hope. "Can we open presents?"

Luke looked around in the abandoned shoe store they were hiding in. They had wandered around until they had found this, and pulled out their sleeping bags and slept.

He almost smacked his forehead. Of course. Today was Christmas. Thalia and him had no intentions of finding something to celebrate this year, but Annabeth seemed to still need the celebration and toys.

"Well..." Luke sat her on his knee, bopping her up and down while she laughed and held onto him by grabbing his hair and tousling it. He looked around the store, hoping for something to save him from this particularly bad direction, but all he could think was shoes. (Which were everywhere.)

He didn't hesitate too long, because Annabeth might be smart enough to figure out he really hadn't planned anything. Thalia, who was still trying to sleep, groaned from inside her sleeping bag and rolled over and let out a tiny snore. Luke suddenly got an idea in his mind, and only hoped it wouldn't end horribly and have one of them killed.

"I tell you what, Christmas did come." Luke said, still bopping Annabeth up and down. She split into an excited grin, and Luke got to see one of her bottom teeth were missing. "Santa is just...uh...hiding. I have to go find him, in the meantime, you get to go wake up Thals."

"Yay yay yay!" Annabeth jumped off his knee and leaped up around the room, racing in random directions and yelling "Santa! Santa!"

"Go wake up Thalia!" Luke called as he snuck out the side window, only taking his jacket and entering the cold outside.

* * *

Thalia blinked when she woke up, because suddenly everything was white. Flailing her arms she yelled "WHAT-" and fell out of her sleeping bag.

"Christmas, Thalia, Christmas!" She heard Annabeth saying as she got up, and looked around the empty store.

Luke's smile couldn't have gotten any wider than it was. The entire ceiling of the store had turned white from the number of paper mache snowflakes Annabeth had duct taped. White, red, and green streamers (which were actually just toilet paper, but don't tell Annabeth) were hung from every possible direction. Her sleeping bag had been on a table.

"We had to move you," Annabeth apologized, and her eyes were shining in a brilliant ecstatic grin that might never peel off her face. "I wanted to put more snowflakes on."

Luke was still smiling as Thalia stood up and walked over to Luke. He hesitated, because her mouth was in a straight line and her jaw was locked.

Instead, she started to smile. "Happy Christmas, Luke." She said.

Luke couldn't have thought of a better Christmas besides that one.

* * *

When Annabeth got to the presents, she was practically rocking back and forth and trying to achieve liftoff to the moon. (Or maybe she had eaten too many candy canes, which would explain why her tongue was a permanent color of blue.) Thalia saw the Christmas tree Luke had so cleverly picked out and laughed. It was one of those car air-fresh sticks in the shape of a pine tree hanging from the ceiling, a tiny pile of presents lay underneath it, looking pathetic and poorly wrapped; but Annabeth seemed to appreciate it more than anything else.

While Annabeth ripped off the tops of presents (she was going to open every single one, no matter who it was for most likely) and Thalia took a Santa hat off the table and looked down at it, and then turned up to smile at Luke.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" She asked, baffled by his amazing skill for managing this kind of thing in the time she had been trying to sleep.

"I didn't get it," Luke winked at Annabeth. "Santa did." Annabeth broke out into a bigger grin, her blue candy cane lips looking like a very cold ghost. When she turned away, Luke whispered to Thalia "Actually, I raided Walmart." She chuckled quietly.

"Luke Luke Luke!" Annabeth was bounding up and down. "Santa got me a book! Book! Book!" She was carrying her Architecture study book Luke had nicked from the store and holding above her head proudly. Thalia grinned because Luke had even bothered to find a Green Day disk for her, even if she had already heard all the songs before.

"What did you get?" Annabeth asked, still jumping around the room.

Luke smiled down at her. "I don't need anything for Christmas. I got you guys." Annabeth hugged him and continued racing around the room.  
Thalia's expression was still grinning, and she made him stoop down and placed the Santa hat on his head like she was bestowing a crown to a king. "To the Christmas Clause," she announced. "For making a magical Christmas."

"The tree even smells like pine!" Annabeth exclaimed from the other side of the room, and Thalia laughed again. Luke straightened and took his two friends and held them in a hug, and they were smiling and laughing and simply enjoying this holiday, because it was something to simply celebrate. When Annabeth went about to tossing her reindeer wrapping paper in the air, Luke sat next to Thalia and occasionally gave a low laugh "Ho ho ho," like Santa would.

That night, they sat on the concrete foundations of the abandoned store and made a fire. It was kind of pathetic, only made of newspapers and scraps of carpet, and smelled gods-awful, but it was warm and cheery and the others seemed to enjoy it, so Luke figured he could live with a smelly fire made of newspapers, broken branches from around the building and carpet.

He had even gotten some marshmallows, which Annabeth was spearing many through with a stick and slow-cooking them over a fire. He'd also remembered a few packets of those insta-cocoa mixes, mixed with water from their canteens and powder. They were too sweet and tasted like melted cardboard, but Luke sipped his with enthusiasm and poured marshmallows into his and Thalia's cup. They were cold too, but they could be maybe lukewarm if placed close enough to the fire.

Annabeth eventually nodded off into sleep from the giant sugar rush and nearing the crash, while Luke and Thalia sat by the fire in silence for a long time.

First they said "So-"  
And then "No, you first."  
Then "I insist."  
And "This is awkward."  
They looked at each other awkwardly, and Thalia cleared her throat and turned to look away into the fire. "I wanted to uh, thank you. I haven't had Christmas like this in a while."  
"Neither have I."

Luke looked right into the fire. If he was cool and suave, in his mind he would have some cheeky and smooth pickup line and kiss her, but Luke couldn't do that to Thalia.

Instead he said, "Is there any particular reason you don't like Christmas?"  
Thalia's expression turned stormy, and he backpedaled quickly. "I mean, because, uh-"  
She gave a bitter stony laugh. "No. I don't hate Christmas."

"Then why didn't you want to celebrate it?"  
She continued looking into the flames like she considered throwing herself into the fire. "It reminds me of why I left, Luke. I don't want to go back, and I've only ever had one good Christmas before..." she seemed unable to go on after that.

Luke didn't ask her about her past after that, and he never did. She did however, turn back at him and manage a weak smile. "But, hey. Thanks for this Christmas. It really was the best."

Luke motioned to Annabeth with a jerk of his head. "I think she did too."

Thalia smiled for real this time, before tucking into her sleeping bag. "I think we all did.

* * *

"Luke?"

Luke snapped out of his daze from staring into the fire, managing to look at Annabeth. "Hey. What's up, kiddo?"

She sat down next to him. "This is our first Christmas without Thalia," she stated, following Luke's gaze into the fire. Sometimes he wanted to throw himself into it too.  
"It was our only Christmas with her," Luke said.  
"I know you were thinking about her." Annabeth said, not even without question because she knew that.

"Yeah." Was all he said, because he was trying to remember the exact smirk she used to get on her face when they played with snowballs, or he did something stupid or dangerous. He tried to remember what her face looked like exactly, but the only clear memory he was able to keep was that Christmas they had so long ago.

Annabeth took his hand and put something in it. Luke looked down at it, the white foam cup, and the hot chocolate in it.  
"It's from the exact pack we had last Christmas," she informed him and took a sip of her own cup. "To memory."

Luke managed to quirk a smile. "Will it taste horrible?"  
"Most likely. Drink it."

He took a sip of the bittersweet drink. Bitter because the chocolate was bitter. Sweet because the sugar and memory of Thalia was still in it. "Isn't it like, a year old?"

Annabeth shrugged. "Your point? A year without Thalia? Our memories of her will get dim. But the flavor-" she poked the outside of his cup. "Is still there. Even in a hundred years, you may say 'This tastes like dirt' but it will be the tastiest dirt you've ever tasted. Enjoy it while it lasts, Luke, because I plan to."  
Then she walked away.

When she said 'it' Luke never was sure if she meant the hot chocolate or his memory of Thalia, but he smiled, took his cup down on his seat, and followed her out back to his cabin.  
He managed to take a tiny detour (halfway across the camp) to sit by the giant pine tree on the border of the camp. He touched the bark on Thalia's pine, and crouched to set the cup of hot chocolate in the snow next to the base of the tree. He also took the newest collection of Green Day disks from his jacket pocket and set it next to her in the snow. Finally, he laid out a faded blue trapper hat next to his little tribute. It was maybe the few things he could have saved or remembered about his friend. Green Day, dark eyeliner, and a blue trapper hat.

"Happy Christmas, Thalia," he said, trying to keep his voice even. "I didn't forget this time."

**x.x**

****I should really rename this instead to "Twelve Tales of Tears"

Okay, nevermind. See you guys tomorrow!

**DAY TWO:  
Thalia Grace and Jason Grace**

"Children, go where I send thee/How shall I send thee?/I'm gonna send thee two-by-two."  
- Children, Go Where I Send Thee

"Jason, you don't eat ornaments-" Thalia tried to stop her little brother, but he stuffed the front end of the decoration in his mouth and when she pulled it out, gave her a questioning "Nuga wubba?"  
"Nuga wubba you too," Thalia told him. 

~universal


	2. Day Two: Thalia and Jason Grace

Title: Twelve Tales of Holidays

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan

Dedication: Anon reviews!

Sorry for posting late, will add anon reviews later!

**x.x**

**DAY TWO: **  
**Thalia Grace and Jason Grace**

_"Children, go where I send thee/How shall I send thee?/I'm gonna send thee two-by-two."_  
- Children, Go Where I Send Thee

"Jason, you don't eat ornaments-" Thalia tried to stop her little brother, but he stuffed the front end of the decoration in his mouth and when she pulled it out, gave her a questioning "Nuga wubba?"  
"Nuga wubba you too," Thalia told him.

**x.x**

Thalia would never understand her little brother. Sure, he was only a year old, but he seemed to already have a horrible streak of eating things around the house and knocking his head into furniture, walls, etc. At the rate he was going, he was going to have a very scarred face by the time he was older. Even only a year and a half years old, he had already attempted to eat a stapler and had a stapler-shaped scar to prove it.  
If only their mother paid more attention to her young child, he might stay out of dangerous situations.

That was why when Jason got into the Christmas ornaments from the overturned tree, she had to put her foot down on this nonsense. Picking her little sibling up by the armpits, she stormed over to her mother's room and kicked open the door angrily, while her mother continued her drunken slumber on her bed. The wall was scratched in a few places, and a wine bottle had been thrown against the headboard while she had been in a mad rage last night. Thalia knew why; her father hadn't returned again last night, and she doubted he would ever show his face again. In her mess, the shades were drawn leaving the room quite dark, and wine stains were all over the carpet and sheets that were wrapped up like a cocoon around her mother.

Flipping Jason around so he was facing away from the scene as if to preserve his innocence, she placed him down on the floor. He tried to crawl away, but Thalia stepped firmly on the bottom of his Onesie and kept him in place while she ripped the covers off her mom's bed.

Her mom was an actress. Also drunk. And hungover; very hungover. Thalia looked at her mother's face and saw the peaceful expression and ease in it. She seemed almost gentle; but not like last night, in her alcohol induced mood, she had thrown plates around the house and screamed curses at the wind for her blasted father to hear and be ashamed. Thalia had held Jason the entire night, rocking him in her lap and trying not to cry. Thalia prayed to gods-if there was any- that her brother would never grow up this way. It was barely enough for her to handle, and she was usually strong and unbreakable.

"Get up," Thalia shouted angrily at her mother. Most bratty kids would be punished for yelling at their own parents, but this had crossed a line. "Get up now, and take care of your son like you are supposed to! I am not a mother, you are, so wake up and do your job!"

For a minute Thalia was only breathing heavily, her heart pounding in her ribs and her mind filled with anger towards her mother. This wasn't fair to her or anyone; not her, her mother, or Jason. Sometimes she wished her father would show up and whisk them away to whatever heavenly kingdom they dreamed about. As much as she dreamed for it to happen, it was like the mornings she woke up wondering if her mom had gone back to normal. And each day, she woke up and was disappointed.

Her mother moved on the bed to indicate she was still alive, and twitched before sitting up. Thalia almost felt dismayed when she rose, half hoping she would be dead and they could be taken by the social services and away from this hole disaster. Then she felt guilty for thinking that, because her mom wasn't always so bad.

On the few occasions her mom wasn't straight drunk, they would go on picnics to a park, or watch a movie together or draw in fashion magazines and make fun of other celebrities. It almost Thalia feel normal, and then Jason came along and everything seemed maybe, just maybe, pretty alright.

And then her mother lost her father all over again, and this time with a lash. Drinking until 1 AM in the morning, throwing things, screaming, cursing like a drunk sailor (which Thalia had a feeling she was just a drunk person, and maybe even a little lost at sea) and finishing bottle after bottle of wine. On bad nights like those, she would hold Jason close and rock him, comforting him and murming "It's okay, everything will be all right, it's okay," over and over. He would just play with her hair and stick his fingers in his mouth, and look up at her with adorable understanding blue eyes like her own with such understanding it was almost as if he could comprehend what she was telling him. But it sounded more like Thalia was trying to convince herself things would get better, not her baby brother.

Her mother swayed in the spot. "Oh, look at this mess," she said in a light breathy tone that reminded Thalia she was still heavily drunk. "I should-" she collapsed into her pillow again, still murmuring. "I should clean...clean this up..."

Thalia stifled a sob and picked Jason up again, and closed the door to her mother's room. She sat Jason in his little toddler seat by the table and set a tiny bowl of baby food on the tray in front of him. She stalked back to her mother's room, opened the door again and yelled "It's Christmas, Mom! The least you could do is- Nevermind, you don't even care about us anyways! Merry Christmas!" She slammed the door again, harder, and fell against the side and started sobbing.

It wasn't Jason's first Christmas, but Thalia felt like he should have enjoyed it as much as the last. Last Christmas had actually been rather nice, but only because her father was visiting them again. He only stayed because of Jason. Thalia was thankful for that. But somehow, Thalia knew they were going to need a Christmas miracle for this year to be better than the others.

After a few minutes, she heard Jason drop the container of baby food on the floor and make a few desperate baby whines- "Nuuhh! Nuhhh! Thhaaahhya!" and smack his fists against the tiny toddler table in toddler style rage. Thalia much prefered toddler rage over drunk-fit-rage.

Picking herself off the floor and wiping her eyes with the corners of her sleeves, she opened the chair Jason was in and let him onto the floor. He waddled over in a different direction while Thalia was left to clean up the mess with a sponge and paper towels.

When she dumped the container in the sink to be washed- on top of the huge pack of unwashed dishes that had been sitting there for almost a week- she looked around for Jason.

"Jason?" Thalia called, peering around the corners of the halls, wondering if he was playing hide-and-seek again. "Jason! Jacey-Jacey, where did you go? Come to Thalia, come on, where did you go...?"  
She heard a coo coming from the closed door of her mother's room, and immediately she was on her heels and running for the door. Her mom...no...Jason...no...can't...

She burst open the door and found her still groggy mother playing with Jason, bobbing him up and down on her lap. Jason was clapping and giggling hysterically, and her mother blew a raspberry on his stomach. He laughed even more, his hands tangling in her mother's tangly blonde messy hair.

Thalia can see her mother's smile so bright and beaming, it's like a demon smiling like an angel. It's almost like last night never happened.

"Ooh, come here my babies," Her mother cooes at Jason, and beckons to Thalia. She hesitates a little, before making her way over to her mother, disbelieving that someone so cruel and mean the night before could be a whole different person the next day. When Thalia finally makes it to her bedside, her mother ushers her into a hug and is telling her "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," in such a broken, helpless way, Thalia feels her hardened heart become soft again. How can she not forgive someone like this?

"Oh," her mother says when they release their hug a little. Jason has crawled up between the two, grinning his innocent baby smile and giving the most adorable baby eyes Thalia has ever seen on her little brother. Her mom is mesmerised by Jason's behavior as well, because he has the ability to remind her of things that are important to her and calm the storm. She strokes Jason's little blonde tuffs gently, squeezing her daughter's hand. If it's possible, little Jason might have brought a miracle after all. "It's Christmas. Thalia, go put on something nice and make Jason look nice. I'll clean this mess up." She shooes her from the room, and Thalia can see her mom's smile from behind her back. Thalia only had a baffled half-smile as she walked out, holding her brother up, who kept saying "Ruggy!" and clapping excitedly.

* * *

When Thalia walked back into the extensive living room of her mother's house, she was a little surprised to see stacks of presents under the tree, a twinkling (upright) tree, and her mother in a cute little santa outfit, smiling and looking motherly (or at least more motherly than when she was tossing things around in fits) and extended her hand to Thalia. Thalia grinned and walked over, as her mom took Jason and bounced him up and down. Jason was wearing his red onesie and a very small Santa hat, which barely fit over his head. It kept sliding down his forehead and covering his eyes.

While Jason was sat down on the floor, he went immediately for the tree to either a.) open presents with his clumsy toddler hands or b.) eat more Christmas ornaments. Most likely he would attempt a, and fail, and then start eating the presents and the christmas decorations.

Her mom stroked Thalia's hair as they watched Jason. "Merry Christmas, Thalia," her mom said in a soft voice.  
Thalia hugged her mother back. "Merry Christmas, mom." And this time she meant it.

Jason had successfully opened one present, and fell inside the box. For a minute it was silent, and suddenly Jason exploded out of it, sending peanuts everywhere and shouting "Maaaaahhhhrrrmmmaa!" and fell out of the box. Thalia and her mom laughed, and Jason laughed too, but then got preoccupied and stuck his entire foot in his mouth.

"You should help him open presents," her mom's eyes were shining as she advised Thalia. "I think he needs some help."

Thalia's grin extended from ear to ear as she ran over to help her brother. Jason was delighted to have some help, and exclaimed a happy "Maawwyy Wistmus!" as Thalia hefted him up.

Thalia poked his nose, and he sneezed, and then looked back up at his older sister with an adoring smile. "Merry Wistmus to you too," Thalia tickled her brother's belly. "And a happy New year."

Maybe Christmas miracles weren't that far off afterall.

* * *

"Come on Grace, don't be slow!" Jason ducked as a snowball flew over his head. "You're not even trying!"

"Thanks for the reminder!" Jason shouted back as he packed in his snowball. He peeked out over his little snow fort, and chucked the snow at the back of his friend Jerry's back. Jerry had dark black hair, but Jason miscalculated exactly who he was throwing at, and instead hit a girl with black hair in the face. He gulped.

"JASON GRACE!" One of the newer legionnaires for the Fifth cohort, Reyna yelled over the sidewalk. "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Dakota, who was grinning, looked at Jason. "Well, 'capm, I think you've surrendered."  
"Shut up," Jason said, jumping over the fort wall and landing lightly on the sidewalk next to the annoyed girl.

"Why did you hit me with a snowball?" Reyna's eyes were dark and demanding, but Jason managed a pathetic laugh.  
"Thought you were someone else, sorry," Jason said. "Although you should know better than to run through a war zone."

Reyna was gripping a dagger tied to her belt rather tightly, and Jason wondered if her hands were frozen. She was wearing a set of reindeer looking gloves with the top finger socks cut off for use of hands without slipping.  
"How could you mistake me for someone else?" Reyna raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you were just trying to annoy me, Grace."

"You're right," Jason agreed. "I should not have mistaken someone as pretty as you to be-" Someone threw a snowball from behind Jason and hit him in the back of the neck. He turned around and bellowed "DAKOTA!"

"No flirting in warzone grounds!" Dakota yelled back. "Get your butt back up here Grace, we're losing the fort!"

"Okay!" Jason went to go back and help his friend, but someone else chucked a snowball at his exposed neck. "Oh, come o-" He turned around and saw Reyna brushing white powder off her gloves, turned around and stormed away. He was pretty sure he saw her smiling, though.

Dakota whistled as Jason rejoined him. "Dang boy, you got nerve. She will chop you up and feed you to Hannibal."  
"Hannibal doesn't eat people," Jason said.

"So what? She'll still chop you up," Dakota peered out over a side of the fort and chucked another snowball. "You losers aren't even trying!"  
Jason packed another snowball in his freezing hands, but it was still stinging on the back of his neck. He had a feeling it would sting like that for the rest of the year, not because it hurt, but because of the person who threw it.

He got another snowball in the face for thinking. "Pay attention, soldier!" Dakota smacked him over the head. "We got a fort to save!

**x.x**

**Anon reviews!**

**Guest: I know, I can too ;D**

**Thee Sun- I love stories about those three too. It's so sweet and sad at the same time, which is why I wanted to write the first one about them, because, well, they were the original trio. Thalia and Jason was fun too, and I can't wait to do Hazel and Sammy! :D**

**DAY THREE:**

**Hazel Levesque and Sammy Valdez**

******"Do you see what I see/A star, a star/Dancing in the night/With a tail as big as a kite/With a tail as big as a kite." - Do you Hear What I Hear**

"You are ridiculous, Sammy. We'll get caught." Hazel continued flipping through her book, disinterested.  
"We probably will," Sammy agreed. "Let's do it!"  
"Let's not," Hazel said.  
"I say, I say, we shall!" He forcefully slung their arms together and skipped away towards the stables.  
Hazel couldn't help but smile and laugh. "You are ridiculous, Sammy."


	3. Day Three: Hazel, Sammy, and Horses

Title: Twelve Tales of Holidays

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan

Dedication: My friend Jill, whom I have convinced to read Percy Jackson recently (and almost regret that) and is now obsessed. Also to Annabell because she's frigging not coming to school anymore. _DUDE. GET BACK HERE. YO I NEED THAT HOMEWORK LOL._

__Here's Sammy and Hazel, enjoy! :D

**x.x**

**DAY THREE:  
Hazel Levesque, Sammy Valdez, and Horses**

_"Do you see what I see/A star, a star/Dancing in the night/With a tail as big as a kite/With a tail as big as a kite."_ - Do you Hear What I Hear

"You are ridiculous, Sammy. We'll get caught." Hazel continued flipping through her book, disinterested.  
"We probably will," Sammy agreed. "Let's do it!"  
"Let's not," Hazel said.  
"I say, I say, we shall!" He forcefully slung their arms together and skipped away towards the stables.  
Hazel couldn't help but smile and laugh. "You are ridiculous, Sammy."

* * *

It was Sammy's fault for sneaking them into the stables for Christmas.

It was his fault, not _hers_, that they were going to be in so much trouble tomorrow.  
Somehow, Sammy couldn't bring herself to care.

He saw the way her smile reached up to her cheeks, and his felt like it was going to extend past his ears and off his face. That would be a pleasant picture on a greeting card;_ Happy Christmas! Super smiley! My face hurts!_ kinda card. Just thinking about Christmas made Sammy want to grin and jump up and down the school house.

That was why the day before Christmas, on their last "day" of school, he refused his lesson. Civil disobedience, one might say.  
Actually, he didn't refuse his own lesson, he simply ratted a nun for not letting someone else answer the question because _they were shy and didn't know or didn't want to talk and how could they such mean heartened people- it's _Christmas!

So when the nun rapped a ruler on Hazel's desk in the front of the room and demanded the answer to her question, Sammy stood up.

Sammy stood up, and everyone was looking at him like he was crazy, although most of them just looked pleasantly surprised or even delighted that Sammy Valdez was going to save them from another boring lesson. Sammy could have cared less about saving them from a lesson, he was doing it for a certain pretty girl who needed some holiday cheer.

It was Sammy who stood up, scraped the chair back, and said exceptionally loudly: "I do believe this lesson calls for a demonstration."

The teacher looked at him, giving him such a dirty evil cold look that could have made Tulips in the spring months wilt away. But Sammy Valdez was a hero, and he was brave. He was brave because he he told himself to be, and therefore he was.

"Sit down, Valdez." The nun said sharply, before zeroing her evil-hound-found-a-scared-rabbit-glare back at Hazel. Hazel shrunk lower in her chair, as if trying to melt into the ground beneath her and never come back up.

"I don't think I will." Sammy told her, and stood up instead on the desk. "What was the question again, Sister Harrigan?"

"Samuel Valdez sit down in that chair this instant or-"

Sammy pulled out his pencil and leaped over the desks, hopping over student's heads and weaving over papers and trying not to step on their hands. He stopped halfway in the middle of the classroom, only because he sat in the back for getting in trouble earlier that day and having to sit on his DUNCE chair. He would never tell the teacher, but he had stacked a full school days worth of entertainment back there. Even his DUNCE cap had been adjusted and had the name SAMUEL VALDEZ on the inside, because he was the only serious trouble maker. To him, the DUNCE cap was a sort of crown- only showing off this remarkable achievement of delicately annoying teachers within the minute of entering the school building.

He knelt down to one of the girls below him, and dramatically exclaimed. _"But soft! what light through yonder window breaks! It is the east, and Juliet is the sun."_ He made a show of extending his Dunce cap and kneeling to the direction of Hazel, before hopping over another desk. His punishment cap was his greatest tool. _"Juliet, what fairer is thine love than my own?"_ He hopped closer to her, now only a few small unstable desks away. It was appropriate, to him, because the question had been about Shakespeare and he was a dramatic boy, so he was going to give everyone a lesson they wouldn't forget. (More likely forget because school would be off for the holidays starting tomorrow- yippee!)

_"These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume. Farewell, gentle beauty, Juliet!"_ He jumped onto Hazel's desk, fell off dramatically, and rolled onto the floor, with his tongue out and his head rolled to one side, apparently dead. How did he memorize Shakespeare? Too much free time, too much boring assignments, too many people in his house to pay attention to reality.

Then, under a sudden bout, leaped up again and proclaimed "My fair Juliet! May I asketh thee to walk with me away from this horrid place?"

Hazel stood up with her bag in one hand, and the other extended to Sammy. "Why thank you, gentle Romeo." He took her hand, and led the both of them out, while the nun and the students were left to bask in awe and shock of the sudden drama parade.

Sammy slammed the front door of the school behind them. Hazel started walking away, and Sammy pulled her back. "Where'd you think you're going?"

"Home." Hazel said, but she didn't really look excited about going.  
"Nope," Sammy said, and pulled her in another direction when she tried to protest. "We're going to see the horses instead."

* * *

The horses were quite surprised to see them, only because it was cold and wet out and people (and horses) don't like to go out riding on the damp grounds. Sammy and Hazel did anyways.

Hazel was only a little shorter than Sammy (and Sammy was never very tall to begin with) but he still insisted on helping Hazel onto her horse by stacking bales of hay in a collection of stairs. Hazel laughed as Sammy took her hand and helped her up onto the horse, and then jumped on the nudge of his own and hoisted himself up. He flicked the reins of his horse, and burst out of the barn, with Hazel in close pursuit.

When they reached the pasture, the horses made a bolt around in circles, celebrating their freedom and racing each other along the fences. Hazel urged her horse forward, beating Sammy and running a little into the forest. His hat almost flew off when she zipped by, and he had to clutch it in his hand. Sammy pretended to look defeated when she won (but he had let her win on purpose, even though she could have beat him anyways) and she laughed, her happy chirps echoing through the tiny glade. Some of the area was covered with a light dusting of snow, but it didn't seem cold.

Hazel used the reigns and faced her horse towards him. "That was fun," she said. "But we're gonna get in trouble for leaving."

Sammy flicked the reins of his own horse and started walking out of the alcove. "So? It's Christmas. No one deserves to be treated that way on Christmas. Especially not you."  
Hazel managed a small smile. "Maybe next year, for my thirteenth birthday, you can sneak me into the stables to ride again."

"If I still have my job, sure." Sammy promised her. "Now let's get back before the Levian's find out I took their ponies out for a joy-ride."

Hazel snapped the reins and sped off toward the bars, Sammy following her and still smiling, his cheeks turning pink from the cold. But it could have been perfect weather, and he would still be pink, because he was with a pretty gal and even though he made Hazel's day better, he felt better inside himself too.

When they got back to the stables, they locked up the horses and put away the saddles and brushed the horses and fed them. Hazel was about to help Sammy get onto the other floor to get more hay, when they heard a _click click click_ of footsteps outside.

Sammy's eyes widened. "Hide!" He told Hazel, and when she only gave him a confused look, he shoved her into a pile of hay and hid her from sight.

He was about to jump in himself, when the door opened. Mrs. Levian stepped into the musty barn, crinkling her nose from the odor of horse manure.

"Mr. Valdez!" She barked, and Sammy flinched. "What are you doing in my barns? I thought you were only paid to come in here on Mondays and Wednesdays!"

Sammy ducked his head lower, his jockey cap almost falling off his head. "I came here to clean the stables early, ma'am. I wanted to be home for Christmas."

She snorted angrily out her nose. "Very well. I want them spotless by tonight, and no skimping out on chores! Fed and watered as well, you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."  
"Good," She spun around and marched out of the barn with a stiff posture. When she was out of hearing distance, he called "Hazel?" and the hay bales came to life.  
Hazel's hair was filled of hay. "Sammy," she protested. "You got in trouble!"

Sammy managed to smile. "Don't mind me, miss, I got a job to do anyways. Why don't I walk you home?"

Hazel narrowed her eyes, her hair still with hay sticking out all the sides and to her clothes. "Don't you have a job to do?"  
Sammy put a hand over his chest. "You offend me! Do you not wish for my company?"

Hazel grinned. "Fine. You can walk home with me."

Sammy was still smiling as they walked out together, but by the time he said goodbye to her at her doorstep and walked back to go clean the horses, he was going to be there for the rest of the night. He sighed. So much sacrifice, so much work, so little time.

Well, for Hazel, he would do anything, even if it came to giving up Christmas. That was one sacrifice he was willing to make without hesitation.

On Christmas morning when he was walking to church in the Christmas procession, he passed Hazel (who still wore all black clothes) and grinned from ear to ear, and bowed his head, his jockey cap flying off. "Merry Christmas, Juliet."  
She smiled back. "Happy Christmas, Sam-uh,_ Romeo._"  
It was the happiest Christmas with or without her, because they never shared another like that again.

* * *

"Hazel?" Leo Valdez was standing awkwardly in the Fifth cohort door entrance, his ears poking out of his hair and out of his tiny winter hat. "Why are you in here?"

Hazel was looking down at the photo in her hands, or more like a collection of them, smiling. She snapped out of her phase, and looked up at Leo. "Sorry, what?"

Leo turned a different shade of red. "I'm freezing out here," he complained. "The least you could do is listen to me."

She put the faded black and white pictures down on her bedspread. "Sorry, Valdez. Got caught up in my memories. What were you saying?"

"You missed dinner," Leo repeated. "And the emergency senate meeting about the whole _Oh-let's-put-Greeks-in-Roman-territory-and-not-let-them-die._ Also, Frank's looking for you, and so am I." The tips of his ears turned pinker. "Uh, I guess I found you."

Hazel sighed. "Sorry Leo. Do you ever just think back and kinda get lost in memories?"  
"Nope." He said immediately. "Nope. Don't look back, Hazel, it's too painful sometimes."

"Maybe," Hazel said. "That's why you only look back to the good ones. Only remember the ones you find important."

"Not all important memories are happy," Leo leaned against the door. "Well, it's cold, and Jason is gonna kick my butt back to Camp Halfblood if I don't show up for the war games again. I'll tell them you were, uh, sick or something."

Hazel smiled warmly. "Thanks, Leo."

"No problemo," he walked out, and called back "I'll tell Frank you're in here."  
"Thanks!"

Hazel looked back at the pictures of Leo's great grandfather, and wondered again how two people so different could be the same. Leo did things for her she didn't think anyone else would, even Frank. Well, maybe not all the time, but Leo did them without being told.

One day, Hazel thought, he should get the same. She tucked the photos under her pillow and went to go apologize to Frank and Reyna for missing the Senate meeting, and she could almost picture Sammy standing there and smiling at her. He should get something for Christmas too, Hazel thought.  
_Maybe,_ was all she could think. _Maybe I can repay Sammy by repaying Leo first. It's Christmas, after all._

**x.x**

**Deck the halls with boughs of Leo**

**falalalalalalal**

**Rick trolls the ancient percy jackson fandom**

**lalalallalal percy and annabeth into hell flalalalal**

**No anon reviews, so be ready for next chapter! :D**

**DAY FOUR:  
Mrs. Jackson, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover**

"I just want you for my own/More than you could ever know/Make my wish come true/All I want for Christmas/Is you." - All I Want for Christmas

"Are those cookies?" Grover asked the minute he walked in, dropping his coat on the floor and his fake sneakers falling off and his crutches collapsing in a heap, unsupported.  
"Grover," Annabeth scolded. "Say hello first!"  
"Cookies-" Grover moaned, but Annabeth elbowed him and smiled at Percy. He didn't like the fact they were the same height.  
"Hi." Percy said lamely. "Nice sweater." He could have said **_'Nice face,'_**** which was equally pathetic, but he was saved when Thalia pushed by and stole a cookie anyways, earning Annabeth's attention to the troublemakers and away from him.**

****

See you guys tonight(tomorrow!)

`~universal


	4. Day Four: Jacksons, Annabeth, & Grover

****Title: Twelve Tales of Holidays

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan

Dedication: Kaylee! :D Luv you bud! XD

This is the longest one I've written so far. o_o Trust me, they only get longer as they go...

**x.x**

**DAY FOUR:  
Mrs. Jackson, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover**

_"I just want you for my own/More than you could ever know/Make my wish come true/All I want for Christmas/Is you."_ - All I Want for Christmas

"Are those cookies?" Grover asked the minute he walked in, dropping his coat on the floor and his fake sneakers falling off and his crutches collapsing in a heap, unsupported.  
"Grover," Annabeth scolded. "Say hello first!"  
"Cookies-" Grover moaned, but Annabeth elbowed him and smiled at Percy. He didn't like the fact they were the same height.  
"Hi." Percy said lamely. "Nice sweater." He could have said 'Nice face,' which was equally pathetic, but he was saved when Thalia pushed by and stole a cookie anyways, earning Annabeth's attention to the troublemakers and away from him.

* * *

For the first time since Percy had been born, Sally Jackson spent Christmas alone.

Well, almost. Paul was still there, but it wasn't the same without Percy. For fifteen years she had always been with her little boy, and for the first time, he suddenly wasn't.

It didn't occur to her until Christmas morning, when she woke up suddenly and looked at the clock, and didn't hear Percy getting up and racing for presents, and she finally snapped.

She didn't know how long she had been crying, because Paul woke up and was alarmed to see his wife sobbing and curled up in such a way that made it seem like she wanted to disappear.

Paul rubbed her back comfortingly, while she sniffled and managed a crackly "I can't believe he's not here."

"I know," Paul said. "Neither can I." For a minute he looked as tired and sad as her. "He'll come back, I know he will."

After they made breakfast, and sat down, Sally ate her food without really tasting it. It could have been cardboard and she wouldn't have noticed. Sometimes shock makes you numb, and you can't seem to feel _anything_ at all.

Paul kissed her forehead and cleaned up breakfast and went into his office to grade papers, while she kept her lukewarm coffee mug in her hands and stared unblinkingly at the wall.

She checked the news for reports of a missing boy, or a boy who had been found and had no memories, or a sign or anything because she was losing it and this was getting harder every day.

Sally found herself hopelessly going through phone messages. She had become obsessed with any news from camp; Chiron, Annabeth, even Percy himself. She went through the recordings again.

The first was a recording from the Hospital about generic hospital check-up information.  
The second was a message from Goode High school about Paul and some teacher meeting that had passed. She pressed delete on that one.  
The third was a long message from Annabeth from a while ago, explaining her theory on Percy's disappearance. Her voice sounded far away and broken in it, and Sally briefly wondered if she sounded like that when she spoke about her missing son.

The fourth message was a notice from the dentist, asking when Percy's next cleaning appointment would be. Sally almost had to sit down and hold herself until she found it safe to stand up again.

There was a new message, which she had missed earlier in the day. She had discontinued her novel, because she couldn't bring herself to write it while Percy was out in the mortal world without a recollection of who he was. Did he even remember his mother? Sally could only wish. He was probably scared, and lost, and confused. She had to keep moving on the topic of that, because dwelling on that too long made her scared and lost without her little baby to tuck in at night and talk to and help study for tests and make blue cookies for...

"Hello?" Annabeth's voice was the first thing she heard, followed by a crunch and a "Pipes don't touch that!" and then "Leo!" and then "JASON!" "HADES WITH THIS," and a slam. Annabeth sighed into the phone.

"Sorry Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth apologized. "Uh, I guess I'll leave a message. I just wanted to tell you that I was driving into the city today to check on..well..I guess Olympus, to see if anything has changed. If we stop by, this is just a, uh, warning. Leo, Piper and Jason are coming with me by the way. Oh, this is Annabeth. Bye." She hung up.

Annabeth must have had too many things on her mind to be making a phone call, much less driving to the city. Sally momentarily worried there would be an accident, and then realized Annabeth was strong and she was fairly capable of keeping herself safe.

* * *

They showed up later, and a knock on the door immediately meant someone was there.

"Hello?" Sally peaked her head out one side of the door. She saw Annabeth standing there, along with three people she didn't know. Two guys, and one girl besides Annabeth. The first guy was tall and reminded Sally a little like Percy, because of the way his eyebrows were scrunched as if he was thinking of something. He had blonde hair cut like a surfer going to catch a wave in Florida in the summer. The second guy was shorter and had dark curly hair and was fiddling with his thumbs absentmindedly. The other girl was holding hands with the blonde guy, and she had tanned skin and choppy hair in unorganized braids.

Annabeth's eyes had dark bags under them, which were similar to the bags under the shorter boy's. Both looked like they had been working late hours of the night and not getting much sleep.

As she was thinking that, Annabeth spoke "Sorry to interrupt Mrs. Jackson, I just thought I'd stop by and say hello to you and Paul."

Sally opened the door wider, and ushered the tired girl inside. "Come inside, I have hot chocolate. Are you here to deliver any news?"

Annabeth walked inside, hanging her coat on the coat rack by the wall and shaking her head. "Sorry, no. I just came to say hello."

"Well, hello," Mrs. Jackson said. "Now sit down and have some chocolate."

The three other people, she took to be Leo, Piper, and Jason, were standing awkwardly by the door. Sally shut it, and turned to the three of them while Annabeth sat down on the kitchen table and practically fell asleep on the surface.

"Hello," Sally said warmly, smiling, but the happiness didn't extend to her eyes. "I'll take it you are Leo, Piper, and Jason."

"Sorry." Annabeth mumbled, picking her head up. She pointed to the tall blonde guy. "Jason," she said. She pointed to the girl. "Piper," she yawned. "Leo." She ducked her hand back down and probably fell asleep.

"I'm Mrs. Jackson." Sally said. "Percy's mom. Would you three like some hot chocolate?"

"Yes," Leo said and the girl, Piper elbowed him sharply. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Jackson." She glared at the shorter boy, who extended his hands like _What?_

They sat down at the table, admiring the Christmas tree and trying not to break anything. Sally poured six cups of hot chocolate, figuring she would bring one up to Paul as well. While she did that, she heard them talking quietly on the table.

Leo poked Annabeth's shoulder, and yawned. "She's dead beat."

"So are you," Jason said. "Both of you need sleep."

Leo only grinned. "Nah. I got so BAMF ship making to do, I ain't got time for none of that human necessity called sleep."

Then next second, he folded his arms on the table and started snoring in unison with Annabeth. Piper laughed silently while Jason frowned.

Sally took four of the cups and placed them on the table next to each person. Piper said "Thank you," as did Jason at the same moment The two of them looked at each other and blushed a little.

Sally carried another cup up the stairs and sat it next to Paul, who's face was glazed and glued to a computer screen of scores. He shrugged off his reading glasses and rubbed his eyes, smiling at her while she put it down and went back downstairs.

When she came back down, Annabeth and Leo had picked up their heads, and Annabeth was drinking hers. Leo was staring down at the drink in his hands, silent. Piper poked his arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah." His voice sounded thick and tired. "Just a little sleepy. I wish I slept on the ride here."

"Not with my driving," Annabeth sipped more hot chocolate. "Thanks for the chocolate, Mrs. Jackson."

Sally sat down, and once again began the unending argument for Annabeth to simply call her "Sally." She had only done it twice in the past, but other than that it was always "Mrs. Jackson."

* * *

Annabeth and Sally kept sitting at the table while the other three made their way over to the comforter furniture. Leo fell asleep on the armchair, his head rolled on one side and his mouth gaping. Piper and Jason were sitting next to each other and talking quietly.

"So," Annabeth said. "How are things?"

"You mean the last few days?" Sally asked. "Okay." she pointed at the other three, who were still in their activities of sleeping/talking/not paying attention. "What about those three? I don't think I've ever seen them before."

Annabeth lowered her voice. "They were the ones on the quest I told you about. Jason's the son of Jupiter and Thalia's brother-"

"Thalia and-"

"It's a long story," Annabeth rubbed her cheeks and under her eyes with her hands. "Piper's the daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo's the son of Hephaestus. They've been through a lot in the past couple days."

"I can tell. What about you?"

"Honestly? I can't eat. I can't sleep."

"At least I'm not alone."

Annabeth leaned her elbows on the table. "What are you going to do for Christmas?" she asked.

Sally sighed. "Pretend I'm not missing him."

"Me too." Annabeth breathed in deeply, and exhaled.

Sally looked down the table at Leo's untouched mug of cocoa. "What is uh, Leo, afraid of hot chocolate?"

Annabeth glanced at Leo's mug. "No. I just don't think he's thought of a caring mother in a while."

"What happened?"

Annabeth lowered her voice, glancing at Leo's sleeping form. "Don't tell Leo, but Piper told me that his mother died when he was really young. He hasn't quite gotten over it, so when he saw you being Percy's mother, I think he just got a little sensitive."

Sally felt a wave of sympathy flowing through her towards the young boy. "Is that why he didn't drink it?"

"Maybe." A flicker of a smile appeared on Annabeth's face. "Or he's just being Leo again. He might be the oddest person I've ever met."

* * *

When they went to leave, Sally hugged Annabeth, then Jason, then Piper, and Leo last, who looked surprised the most.

"What?" He mumbled, surprised into her hair. He didn't return the hug immediately because he hadn't been expecting it.

She pulled away, her smile finally reaching her eyes, because yes, she had found something worthwhile for Christmas. She might not have Percy, but that was okay. Percy had a mom, and he would remember that he had a mother and she loved him more than anything else in the world. Leo might not have that, but for what it was worth, Sally could give that also.

She watched them leave and thought about what she had just given the lonely motherless child.

Christmas was about giving, so it seemed. Sally might have wanted Percy back, but maybe first she had to give before she could receive.

* * *

Percy felt his memories being taken one by one, and he got to watch them vanish with each passing moment. The memories of his best friends, his girlfriend, his home, Camp Halfblood, his mother, all the years he spent being Percy Jackson...

"STOP IT!" He screamed into infinite darkness. "THOSE ARE MINE!" He couldn't move. He couldn't speak, except scream in his mind for it to end. He felt each old memory vanish, and frantically reached for another, trying to hold onto it, savor it, before he felt it ripped from his mind again and forgotten. It was the worst agony for him endure, watching as each of his precious parts of life being taken away from him and carried away, maybe to never be seen again.

"STOP!" He screamed, and his mind hurt from the intensity. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, LEAVE ME ALONE!" Another memory vanished in an instant.

He flashed by faces of his friends. Rachel.  
Rachel Elizabeth Dare.  
Rachel Elizabeth.  
Rachel.  
R.  
A girl with red hair.  
A girl.  
A friend.  
A person.  
Now a stranger, because suddenly she was erased from all his memories.

Grover Underwood, satyr.  
Grover Underwood.  
Grover.  
G-Man.  
Satyr.  
A guy.  
A guy who liked enchiladas.  
A friend.  
A person.  
A stranger.  
_Poof_. Gone.

Sally Jackson, the greatest mom ever. Her caring warm eyes, her soft greying hair.  
Sally Jackson, the greatest mom ever. Eyes. Hair.  
Sally Jackson, the greatest mom ever.  
Sally Jackson, the greatest -  
Sally Jackson.  
A mom.  
Sally Jackson.  
Sally.  
Mom.  
Gone.

Paul Blofis, his stepdad and coolest teacher ever.  
Teacher. Stepdad. Paul Blofis. The "Blowfish."  
Paul Blofis.  
Mr. Blofis.  
Paul.  
Poof.

Poseidon. His father, the god of the seas.  
Poseidon.  
_Who was his father?_

Memories of Camp Halfblood.  
Camp.  
Halfblood.  
Demigods. Training.  
Clarisse, Luke, Chris Rodriguez, Connor and Travis Stoll, other people's faces that slowly started leaking out like a water balloon with a needle poked in a side.  
Camp Halfblood.  
Chiron.  
Camp.  
New York. Long Island.  
Camp-  
_What was it called again?_  
_Something about a camp..._  
_No, what camp?_

Wisegirl.  
_No_, Percy thought. _You can't take that_.  
He wrestled with his mind, trying to picture everything he could about Annabeth at that exact moment, trying to fight the invisible force plucking his memories selectively.  
Annabeth Chase. Girlfriend. Cabin six. Daughter of Athena. Wisegirl. Most beautiful girl in the world. Held the sky together. Gave up immortality for.  
Annabeth Chase, he repeated over and over in his mind, like a chant.  
Suddenly her name was gone.

Percy's mind gave out in despair. Something- no, _someone_ important had just been taken from him.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Percy screamed again in the darkness. "GO AWAY!"

Another remaining memory rose from the depths of his mind, ascending into a vacuum of forgetfulness.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, smiling and tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She smiled, her name, Annabeth, Percy assumed.  
"Yes?" She said, smirking at him, her grey eyes watching his own. "You're staying for break, right?"  
"Yeah, of course," he responded. "I'd do anything for my girlfriend."  
She shoved him playfully, her arms around his neck as they stood outside her cabin. Cabin six. Athena. Annabeth. Wisegirl.  
"Oh, don't tease me, Seaweed Brain." She smiled teasingly, wrapping her hands tighter around his neck as they rocked. Snow began to fall from the sky silently, melting on the edge of her nose.  
"Merry Christmas," he whispered.  
"Merry Christmas," she whispered back, her breath close on your cheek.  
"Goodnight," she said.  
"See you tomorrow," he responded, kissing her, holding her like she was the most fragile thing in the world.  
He walked back to his cabin.

_"Goodnight,"_  
"Goodnight,"  
_"Goodnight,"_

"See you tomorrow,"  
_"See you tomorrow,"_  
"See you tomorrow,"

A flash of bright white light, shielding his eyes and blinding him.  
Darkness.

Annabeth.  
_Who?_  
Christmas, idiot.  
_What? What about Christmas?_  
She's your girlfriend. You said goodnight to her on Christmas.  
_I don't know what you are talking about._  
Think, Jackson, think. Annabeth Chase.  
_Who...?_

"Perseus Jackson," the queen of the heavens was standing in front of him. Or...was she? She looked only like a pale reflection of a ghost. Her crown sat upon her head, sending off more blinding rays. A lotus flower was cupped in her arms.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Percy asked.

"A new enemy rises, Perseus."

"Don't call me that."

"I have chosen my heroes. I claim you with them. Sleep now, little hero." She waved her hand over his eyes, and suddenly he was falling...falling...  
..falling...  
...falling...  
...falling...  
...falling...  
...falling...

You are Percy Jackson. Repeat after me. Or yourself. I don't know. I AM PERCY JACKSON.  
_I am Percy Jackson._  
I am a good guy.  
_I am a good guy._  
I love my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase.  
_I love my girlfriend. Annabeth..._  
I fight for Olympus, even if I don't want to.  
_I fight for Olympus._  
I have faced many challenges.  
_I have faced many challenges._  
Heck yeah I have. Oh, don't repeat that. I am Percy Jackson.  
_I am Percy..Percy...J..._  
No! Percy Jackson! Remember!  
_Percy...Jack..son.._.  
_Goodnight..._  
_See you tomorrow..._  
She's taking it from you, you must remember!  
_Remember!_  
_Remember!_  
_I am Percy Jackson..._  
_I am a good guy..._  
_I love my girlfriend...Annabeth..._  
_I am Percy Jackson..._  
_I am Percy Jack..._  
_I am Percy Ja.._  
_Percy..._  
_I am Percy..._  
_Percy something..._  
_I am P..._  
_I am..._

Who _am_ I?

_Percy opened his eyes, his eyes not used to seeing light. All around him was a building. One that had been burned before. He immediately was filled with dread and the feeling he shouldn't be here._  
_A sword was in his hands. He had no recollection of owning a sword. Anaklusmos, it said on the side. He had a feeling he was supposed to know what that meant. A vague memory of the name Riptide came to mind, but he didn't understand or remember why._  
_The wolves came. "Who are you?" they spoke in a language Percy didn't understand, yet could hear very clearly in his mind._  
_"Who am I?" Percy echoed. "I don't know."_  
_A large white wolf strutted towards him, circling him. Percy raised his sword higher in defense, and she growled at it. Her sharp ears twitched, and her teeth pulled up in a wolfish grin he didn't take to be friendly. "You are not a child of Rome." It was a declaration._  
_"I don't know." He answered._  
_"Do you want to know?"_  
_"I don't know. I mean, I'm not sure. I don't even remember who I am."_  
_She bared her teeth at him, her mouth only twitching and moving in a way Percy could read. "Will you walk with us, demigod? I can lead you to where you must go, but only if you are willing. If you show weakness, if you doubt your strength, if you give me reason to find you invaluable, you will become my next meal."_  
_"I understand." Percy said. He looked down at the sword in his hands, hoping he would be able to hold onto it and not lose it._  
_"Will you walk with us, demigod?"_  
_Percy hesitated. Every instinct in him was telling him to run. "Who are you?" He asked instead._  
_She pulled the corners of her wolf-ish lips up further. "I am Lupa, the mother of Rome. Come, demigod, you have much to learn."_  
Goodnight...  
See you tomorrow...  
_Percy knelt down before the great she-wolf, Lupa. "I will follow you." He said. She told him to rise._  
_"And I," she said. "Will lead."_

* * *

This had been the hardest year of Annabeth's life. In the end of the summer, she had to fight with her friend Percy against a massive army of Titans and save Olympus and all of humankind and demigods. She almost lost Percy when he was offered to join the Olympians and leave her forever.  
He had said no.  
They were together.

Now they were apart.

He was lost for real this time.

She spent her holidays looking for Percy, helping Leo design a big mother-warship, and losing sleep.

She couldn't bear the thought of having dreams, because she knew they would be about him. She would sit in her bed all night, staring up at the blank ceiling, trying to shove all her thoughts into a blissful state and be blank.  
Blank like a white ceiling.  
Blank.

One day she stumbled over Percy's name. Too much blank. Not blank white like snow.  
No, she slept again, only so she could dream of Percy now. Being away from him was the hardest sacrifice she had to make so far in her life.  
She stopped being blank. No more blank. Now it was time to remember him.

Annabeth became upset when she couldn't picture every detail of his face. She spent hours staring at the pictures of him, trying to decide if he had dimples or not when he smiled, or the amount of teeth peeking through when he grinned at her, or the way his eyebrows scrunched when he was ...  
It was almost too much to wish for him back. Sometimes she dreamed he had returned, safe and sound, holding her and telling her it was alright, and he would stay with her forever...  
One time she almost pictured him jumping right out of one of her pictures and standing next to her, his hair a mess as usual and his green eyes looking joyful to see her.

When he never returned, she was driven into states of nightmares.

She pictured finding him, running up to him, hugging him, and whispering "I missed you."  
He kept a blank expression of surprise on his face. "Who are you?"

She suddenly couldn't sleep again.

Christmas turned from a time of rejoicing and fun to a time of remembering and disaster.

Without Percy, suddenly it wasn't like Christmas.

Percy...

She wanted more than anything to go out and find him herself, even though she knew she wouldn't.

So as Christmas came and passed, so did her memories of her and Percy, and Annabeth couldn't find anything she was looking for.  
She couldn't find missing papers, shoes, hairbrushes, shirts, pants, everything.  
Maybe she had gotten disorganized and cluttered from the amount of worry on her mind.

Annabeth only knew it was because she had lost Percy for Christmas- she was going to keep losing everything else until she was finally able to find him.

* * *

Grover didn't appreciate the fact no one told him Percy was missing until an hour after they found out.

Grover didn't think it was fair to himself, or anyone else, to have begun searching so late.  
He mourned with Annabeth, who was the most distraught. He wasn't big on seeing patterns, but he saw a lonely Christmas in store for Annabeth this year.

He also pictured a lonely year by himself- because of his connection with Percy, he always felt totally there.  
Suddenly he was gone, and he was sure everyone felt the giant gap. He could sure feel it, and not because of the empathy link.  
Percy Jackson was missing.

For Christmas.  
This had to be some sick twisted joke from fate to everyone, mainly to Annabeth.  
Grover was distraught.

It wasn't a Merry Christmas at Camp this year, and he could feel it just from the absence of him. Camp felt it too.  
And no one was going to feel that merriness until he returned, and Grover wondered if that ever going to happen again.

**x.x**

**No anon reviews again, so :D Happy Holidays everyone! :D**

**DAY FIVE:  
Clarisse, Chris, Silena, Charles and Snowmen**

"O, the rising of the sun,/And the running of the deer/The playing of the merry organ,/Sweet singing in the choir." - The Holly and the Ivy

"You're such a flirt," Silena complained. Charles blushed in the firelight.  
"Ugh," Clarisse complained. "I feel the urge to barf."  
"You can barf in my bucket," Chris offered, and then shut up when everyone else laughed at his inability to sound cool and romantic.  
Maybe that was why Clarisse liked him, and maybe Silena liked Beckendorf just because he was Beckendorf. 


End file.
